Legend of Zelda: Double Trouble
by Macapedia
Summary: The Yiga Clan seek to revive Gannondorf. The Dragon Slayers seek to bring the dragon race to extinction. Link must stop both evils before they get what they want. Prequel to Foowd's "Power Rangers Dragon's Roar".
1. Prologue

**Welcome to my new story. This story stars a different Link and Zelda from the games and cartoon, so the world filter for The Legend of Zelda won't be in effect. It is mainly in Link's point of view, but this prologue is in Spyro's point of view.**

* * *

It has been a week since the Guardians went missing. There is so for no clues leading to there location. Sparx left two days after the incident without an explanation. Ignitus has passed away about a month before the other guardians disappeared. Cynder has been worried that somebody is going kill all the dragons. I, Spyro, went to the old dragon temple to search for clues of where Cyril, Volteer, Terrador and Sparx went.

When I got there, I was surprised to see that Cynder was already there. However, she was unconscious, wrapped in black chains, and carried away a group of people in black armor with a strange mark on the chest plates. They were lead by man in an armor with more spikes. I went over to teach them a lesson, however when I hit them, I felt a painful zap.

"Pretty painful, right?" the leader said, "Dark steel, an alloy I invented that weakens dragons." It then came to me, they used the dark steel to kidnap the last dragons, or maybe, bring them to extinction.

"You're monsters," I insulted.

"We're not the monsters," the leader said, "You are. We're the Dragon Slayers. I'm the leader of the group. I don't reveal my name to any dragons."

The other Dragon Slayers then threw the chains which are apparently made of "dark steel" at me, rendering me to fall unconscious.

* * *

**This is the introduction. The next chapter will introduce the Link of this story. Thank you and see you later.**

**I had to repost this prologue to improve it, I even have a list of races involved in the story.**

* * *

List of Races (Note: the ones without descriptions had already appears in the Legend of Zelda, the Legend of Spyro, or both):

Bokoblins

Bulblins (mentioned)

Dragons

Dragonflies

Gerudo (mentioned)

Gorons

Hyrulians

Lynchmimen - a race of humans with square ears, indigo eyes, and colored hair.

Kikwi

Kokiri (mentioned)

Koroks

Mansweersmalls (mentioned)

Mogma

Moles

Sheikah

Zora


	2. Chapter 1

**The first official chapter is here. I have cancelled Power Rangers Dino Knights for anonymous reasons. I do not own the Legend of Zelda or the Legend of Spyro. I will introduce the identity of the leader of the Dragon Slayers though I won't reveal that he's that in this chapter.**

* * *

I got up this morning. You might wonder who I am. I am Link, a Hyrulian knight in training. However, I am not the only knight in training. I walked out of my room and ran into my good friend Pipit.

"Hey Link!" he greeted, "Off to training, I see."

"I sure am," I confessed, then I remembered something, "How was your mother doing?"

"Ugh!" Pipit said in an embarrassed tone, "She actually hired somebody to cleaned the house, _again_." Pipit gets mad when his mother pays someone to do something he thinks she should do herself. This is also something that he is embarrassed about.

Ounce we reached the training area, we saw a lot of other cadets. One of them was my best friend Hector, he is about one centimeter taller than me. He also has black hair.

"Hey Hector," Pipit called out, "How are you?"

"Good," Hector said, "I'm not up to anything bad after all."

There was also Amen, the guy who usually gets hired by Pipit's mother to clean the house, resulting him getting mad. He is the weakest fighter, often dropping his sword after it collided with another sword. He flunked out last month, just for that reason.

I was able to do some practice. I got a my practice sword. I began to practice my horizontal slice, vertical slice, spin attack, and ending blow. I even practiced my side hops and back flips. I was able to get a wooden shield, so I can practice my shield bash. I couldn't get a bow, so I couldn't practice shooting. I was getting good at the other skills.

After I finished my training, a voice called out to me, "Hey, you there in green," I did not recognize the voice, but I know it's a male, I turned to see a dragonfly.

"Are you talking to me?" I asked.

"Yep," the dragonfly said. "You don't see anybody else in here wearing green, do you?" Another cadet, coincidentally dressed in green, then entered the room, and this time she's a girl.

"By the was, my name is Sparx," the dragonfly continued, "What's you're name?"

"Link," I answered. I wonder why he was trying to get my attention.

"Help!" a poor man yelled on top of his lungs, "The Yiga Clan is going to resurrect Gannondorf." He has pointy ears and blond hair. I recongized the young man to be Amen.

"Amen!" Pipit called out, "You should let the royal family know. They would know what to do."

"But Pipit," Amen continued to complain, "the I don't have the courage to persuade the guards to let me warn them."

"I'll go," I said, knowing that I can reason with the guards, "If Gannondorf returns, he would destroy Hyrule."

I, Amen and surprising Sparx, went to the guards at the castle entrance, he was my height with square ears, blue hair and inago eyes. He was obviously a Lynchmiman, like Hector. I still don't know why they are called Lynchmiman.

"We need to speak with the royal family of Hyrule," I explained. The guard let us through without questions.

When we went into the castle, the first thing we noticed was a statue of the three goddesses, Farore, Din, and Nayru. There are also paintings representing Hyrule's History. At the end of the room, was a door, with Hyrule's crest on it.

"Hyrule sure has alot of glory," Sparx noticed.

Amen then suspected, "You're not from Hyrule, are you?"

"You got me," Sparx confessed, "I'm not from Hyrule. I'm from the Dragon Realms."

The door at the end of the room opened, letting the King of Hyrule enter the room. He has white hair with a beard. He wore a crown and king's robe. We all bowed to him.

"So," the wise ruler began, "I heard one of you have something important to tell the royal family."

"Yes," Amen said nerveously, "The Yiga Clan is going to revive Gannondorf."

"You're right. That is important," King Balman Hyrule said, "If Gannondorf gets resurrected, he will surely destroy Hyrule." He then turned to me, "Come with me please."

I did as he told, fallowing him to the royal chamber. Sparx did fallow me, for a reason I will eventually find out.

* * *

**That's all folks. Do you know who is the leader of the Dragon Slayers are? I an certain the identity of Link's sidekick in this story is more obvious. If you notice any mistakes, please let me know. I promise I won't be offended by them as long as they don't say my chapters are too short. Thank you, and have a good day.**


	3. Chapter 2

The royal throne room was a marvelous sight. There was a throne at the far end of the room. A royal red carpet that covers the whole floor. Not only that, there was a young girl, my age, dressed in a royal gown. I heard stories of the girl, she is Princess Zelda.

Right behind me was King Balman. "I don't know how to stop that traitorous Yiga Clan, but I do know how to beat Gannon," he started, "Tell me Link, have you heard of the Master Sword?"

"Of course," I confessed, it would be weird for me to say no, "the legendary weapon wielded by previous heroes, the blade of evil's bane, the sword of the goddesses." I always dreamed of wielding that sword.

"That's the one!" the king exclamed, "That's the key to defeat that gerudo-turned-demon, but in order to find it you must retrieve three orbs from the three Goddesses' Temples. Only then, the path through the Lost Wood to the Master Sword."

"Got it," Sparx suddenly said from right behind me, "We must collect three orbs, so they can guide us to a sword that can beat a super evil demon."

"Sparx!" I blurted out, "What are you doing here?"

"I actually came to you to ask a favor," he explained, "but I'm beginning think that the 'Master Sword' will be useful for it."

We then headed off to Castle Town.

* * *

Later, at Central Castle Town, Sparx and I ran into Hector. He responded, "Oh hey Link, Who is your dragonfly friend?"

"This is Sparx," I answered avoiding mentioning that he is from the dragon realms, because I knew how much Hector hated dragons, "We are off to collect the three orbs to lead us to the Master Sword."

"Well then," Hector said, "I can give you some pointers you can find Farore's Temple in Kikwi Forest, Din's Temple on Death Mountain, and Nayru's Temple in Gerudo Desert."

We first went to Kikwi Forest to find Farore's Temple.

* * *

**Sorry that this chapter took so long to post, I bet you can guess who the leader of the dragon slayers is.**

**By the way, This story is actually based on a game idea I actually have.**


End file.
